Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine blade assemblies and turbine vanes to these high temperatures. As a result, turbine airfoils must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures. In addition, turbine airfoils often contain cooling systems for prolonging the life of the turbine airfoils and reducing the likelihood of failure as a result of excessive temperatures.
Typically, turbine airfoils contain an intricate maze of cooling channels forming a cooling system. Turbine airfoils include turbine blades and turbine vanes. Turbine blades are formed from a root portion having a platform at one end and an elongated portion forming a blade that extends outwardly from the platform coupled to the root portion. The blade is ordinarily composed of a tip opposite the root section, a leading edge, and a trailing edge. Turbine vanes have a similar configuration except that a radially outer and is attached to a shroud and a radially inner end meshes with a rotatable rotor assembly. The cooling channels in a turbine airfoil receive air from the compressor of the turbine engine and pass the air through the airfoil. The cooling channels often include multiple flow paths that are designed to maintain all aspects of the turbine airfoil at a relatively uniform temperature. However, centrifugal forces and air flow at boundary layers often prevent some areas of the turbine airfoil from being adequately cooled, which results in the formation of localized hot spots. Localized hot spots, depending on their location, can reduce the useful life of a turbine airfoil and can damage a turbine blade to an extent necessitating replacement of the airfoil.
In one conventional cooling system, diffusion orifices have been used in outer walls of turbine airfoils. Typically, the diffusion orifices are aligned with a metering orifices that extends through the outer wall to provide sufficient cooling to turbine airfoils. The objective of the diffusion orifices is to reduce the velocity of the cooling fluids to create an effective film cooling layer. Nonetheless, many conventional diffusion orifices are configured such that cooling fluids are exhausted and mix with the hot gas path and become ineffective. In addition, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the diffusion orifices often suffer from hot gas ingestion at upstream surfaces of the orifices. The hot gas ingestion causes shear mixing of the hot gases with the cooling fluids, which results in a reduction of film cooling effectiveness. Further, the diffusion orifices also suffer from separation at the downstream surface at the intersection between the change in angle of the linear surfaces forming the downstream surface.